


The Wraith.

by HauntRavensong



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brain Damage, Epilepsy, Minor Character Death, Other, Relationship to be decided for now, Sexual Content, Strippers & Strip Clubs, enhanced HYDRA assassin, this part only (for now maybe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntRavensong/pseuds/HauntRavensong
Summary: After the Avengers had their confrontation at the airport and the Winter Soldier free of HYDRA's grasp things are peaceful. For now.When an attempted assassination against Stark goes wrong they are left with more questions rather than answers.





	1. Prologue: Shadows fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Roughly based off an idea of a Marvel game i had. At least one of a few. 
> 
> The prologue is inspired by the work My Name by Mrs_Nicole. Just with different characters.
> 
> The main character in this is male but goes by his codename.

The music was upbeat and lively. It matched where the man was for his nightly 'entertainment' as young men danced provocatively on both the stage and on a pole just a little ways back.

He had heard of a new guy showing up tonight and he wasn't going to miss him.

As the first men began to move off stage his eyes were drawn to a young, shorter man coming up. That had to be the new guy.

The guy was in a very thin see-through vest that outlined serious muscle, and was in leather booty shorts that clung to his ass in the most _delicious_ way. He wet his lips as the younger (right?) made eye contact and shyly looked away.

After the owner announced his presence as 'Mystery', odd nickname, he began his routine.

It started with him sauntering over to the pole and just leaning back, legs slightly spread before spinning around it. The man just became so entranced of how he moved. Graceful but shy.

He had to have this guy over at his place. It became a definite yes when he rolled his hips while glancing to the man again.

It was a good thing the young man was the last performance.

"Hey there," the man purred at him as he got off stage. "I saw the way you were lookin' at me. Wanna give me a private show?"

The young man blushed and nodded eagerly. He didn't think of the silent reply since he figured that maybe he could get the shorter man to scream his name later.

He also didn't think of the danger he was in.

Good thing for him he only lived thirty minutes away. As soon as his apartment door was shut, he pinned the younger man and began to kiss on his neck.

He moaned in his throat when the young man spread his legs slightly, causing him to grind against him.

"Mmm needy little thing aren't ya?" He smiled and lifted his partner up so he can sit on the couch. "Give me a show and we'll see about satisfyin' ya, huh?"

He lifted his hips up into his partner who responded in kind by grinding down. Then the young man turned around to give a view of his ass before pressing it down on the man's erection slowly.

The man gripped his hips and gave a few more grinds before making him get up, "Give me a tease, babe."

The young man smiled and went over to a radio, occasionally looking back for approval of the music. Once that was found, he went back to be in front of the man and danced in the beat while slowly taking off his clothes.

The man's eyes became darker as he unzipped his jeans so he could stroke his cock at the wonderful sight in front of him. When the young man bent over, showing just how tightly the leather hugs his ass, the man got up with a groan and pressed himself against his back.

"Oh babe," he moaned as his hips pressed against his and attacking his neck with open mouthed kisses, "Let's take this to the bed."

He nodded in agreement and allowed himself to be led to the bedroom.

As soon as the door bolt clicked, the man turned around only to have a sudden pain across his neck. He looked and smiled to see that the young man took off the tie he had on and wrapped it around.

"Kinky huh?"

His only response was a shy look so he continued, "We can use that."

With a smirk the young man tied the other end of it to the tall bedpost and even allowed himself to hang a bit when he was beckoned to lean forward.

When he was satisfied with the two knots and made sure the man couldn't stand to breathe, he left the room. Left the man to hang there as he began to remove all traces of himself. Fingerprints, clothes, any DNA, etc. He was meticulous as he was trained.

He knew that if he wasn't then he was going to be punished again. Besides, he doesn't get to go on missions often so this was also a relief to his cabin fever.

When the struggle from his target became quiet, he went to see if he was indeed dead.

A check of the pulse and blue lips confirmed it.

He searched the man's clothes until he found the key card he needed for Stark Industries.

Now with his target eliminated, he got out the specialized gauntlet and pressed a green button. That tells his handlers that it was mission complete. He needed it since he has a hard time speaking, to this day he can't remember why he has a hard time with it, but that's an issue for another day.

As he finished up his clean up, he turned on the man's tv and put it on one of the porn channels. This had to look accidental.


	2. Well...shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets bored at a charity event but that changes quickly. Oh and he suddenly has to deal with a woman he forgot about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to apologize in advance, it's been a while since I've seen the movies so sorry if anyone is ooc. Forgive me.

"This is starting to get boring." Clint groaned as he walked around with Tony and Steve.

He knows it's for a good cause but there has been a lack in missions since that debacle with the Accords is still being argued about. Until then the Avengers have to 'behave'.

Tony just rolled his eyes, "I'm with you there. The bar is sounding good."

"Don't get too lax," Steve chided, "There's still a chance those tips are true."

Rumors and an anonymous caller said that there was a hit on the heroes so when Steve was told about the event he didn't hesitate for extra security. This also will help to see if the tip was true.

"Nothing from the north side." Natasha chimed in, "Anything in the sky, Wilson?"

"Whole lotta nothin' here. How bout you Tik Tac?"

A sigh was heard over the comms, "Nothing suspicious."

Everyone else had the same response. Though Bucky knew something was going to happen, just not what. He felt observant eyes just boring into his back but never found the source. He's been more alert ever since he and Tony fought despite the triggers were erased from his mind.

The sun was now beginning to set, the buildings being enveloped in blinding light. It was during this time that something caught everyone's attention.

A young petite woman with tears going down her cheeks, smearing her mascara approached the men at the bar. Her blonde hair framed her face. Tony was about to say something but she cut him off.

"You lied to me, Stark!"

The scream drew in the gazes of other people but earned an eye roll from Clint and Steve.

Not again.

"Listen," Tony said calmly while holding his hands up in surrender, "I didn't lie-"

The arguing began between the two so the rest of the team just continued keeping an eye out for danger.

Steve's stomach churned when Bucky radioed him, "We got a problem. I found bombs lining the entrance of the building. It hasn't gone active yet."

"Shit!" Clint exclaimed but the star spangled hero calmed him down.

"Last thing we need is panic right now. Lang, see if you can defuse the bomb Bucky found. Romanoff, Bucky, see if you can locate more-"

Just as he was about to say more, a massive explosion was heard nearby and shook the place. The people began to panic, and it was when Tony tried steadying the angry harpy of a woman that pain registered.

His lower right shoulder was bleeding.

The archer noticed right away, "Cap, there's a sniper somewhere. My bet would be the buildings in front of the sun."

He nodded, "Got that, Sam? Check out those buildings and take down the sniper, we'll deal with the bombs and crowd control and catch up."

"Got it."

Falcon flew to a the nearest building and his scanners picked up nothing. His alert did go off though and he managed to dodge a...shadow?

It was a falling shadow but it faded fast. Before he knew it, a shadowy tendril swiped at his wings.

When he tried to find the source he was met with the tendril basically bitch slapping him, making him lose control slightly.

"You..." He had to send out his little bot to search. "There you are!"

The bot found a figure running through the further building. From the looks of it, the guy was hauling ass. When he was in front of the lower level he saw the figure. A young man with dark brunette hair charged through but stopped.

When those eyes spotted him, Sam knew he was in trouble. The young man booked it to the large window. Jumping out and landing on Sam's back.

The impact of the body made Sam spin out of control again.

"Found...the sniper!" He struggled out.

The sniper then punched his hand through the back of the pack connecting the wings. Sam was telling the sniper to stop but the shadows that formed from the hole made him shut up. The purplish black tendrils traveled over the wings and into the thrusters.

All of a sudden it was like Sam was playing cab driver and he didn't like it one bit. He struggled against it but to no avail.

He noticed that they were going lower so that meant that the guy planned to run.

"Hey!" A voiced called from above them. The sniper looked up and snarled at Iron Man. "You do realize you have to pay him an air fare, right?"

The sniper dislodged his hand from the pack and lept off onto a nearby billboard. Iron Man was behind him, but the sniper was prepared. Another shadow tendril formed and he swiped toward the Tin Man. While he dodged that, the sniper actually used the shadow of the billboard to make a shortcut.

He kept leaping from shadow to shadow until he was at a café which was a mistake. The Falcon was there. So that's where he landed.

"Ya got some interesting abilities, kid." He said as he got closer. The sniper tried to turn back but a sudden hit to the head made him topple over.

Steve looked over to Tony, "I didn't know you could control your suit from a distance, Tony."

"It's something I wanted to test out." A pained grunt from him made Sam chuckle.

"He's gonna have one hell of a headache."

Tony replied with annoyance in his tone, "Good."

Steve rolled his eyes but paled when he saw the all too familiar logo on his left sleeve. Well, there wasn't a patch there but what remained of it did. There was a different logo just above it.

It had what looked like bird talons clutching the globe. That can't be good.

Steve hoisted the young man over his shoulder, "We still need answers from him."

"The compound does have state of the art holding rooms." Tony said, "But me and Banner will work on a way to make sure Slim Shady won't get loose."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently watched some of the gameplay of the latest spider man game. Come on, Marvel guys, give us the superhero game we deserve.

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel, come on. Give us the gift of an awesome game -.- Also, suggestions on who he should be in a relationship with, if at all, are welcome. Though some people I do have a hard time portraying so if I screw up in later chapters, I apologize T~T


End file.
